


Life, friends and love

by tetsuya131



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanon, M/M, Multi, Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuya131/pseuds/tetsuya131
Summary: 假如Harry Potter分院時沒有抗拒Slytherin的話……
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. 【DMHP】Life, friends and love #1

**Author's Note:**

> 聲明︰除了OC外所有都屬J.K羅琳  
> 警告︰拆官配(看TAG)，可能NC17，有原創人物。  
> 主要人物用英文原文，部分翻譯會用繁中版，部分用簡體版。
> 
> 雙蛇院、帶OC(原創人物)玩、某些設定會和原著不同。  
> Tag中顯示為SBSS，實際為SSSB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 對角巷購物之旅

Harry Potter滿懷不安和期待踏入魔法世界，經過了古靈閣之旅，他踏上了獨自購物的旅程。

當他踏入『摩金夫人長袍店』，他四處環顧有點不知道該怎麼辦。「親愛的，是來買學校的制服嗎？」來到他面前的是一位身穿紫色裙子的婦人，她還帶著一頂紫色的小絨帽。

婦人神情溫柔，臉帶笑容令小男孩稍稍放鬆了警惕，「是的，夫人。」他乖巧點頭的模樣令人愛憐。

「你是霍格華茲的學生？放心交給我吧，這裡的款式很多，絕不會讓你空手而回。」

Harry跟在她身後聽她說話，「不必緊張，裡面還有年輕人在試衣呢。」

隨著摩金夫人來到後堂，他抬眼看見腳凳上果真站著一個人在試長袍。

——是個瘦削，面容蒼白的鉑金髮男孩。

對方也在看他，意識到這一點Harry多少有點不安低下視線。

摩金夫人指示Harry站到旁邊的腳凳上，替他套上長袍量度最適合的大小。這時，有點笨拙地站好的Harry才看到旁邊舒適的長椅上也坐著一個女孩，她正在埋頭看書，手裡的小扇子隨意的擺動著。

「喂，你也是去霍格華茲？」男孩的問話吸引了他的注意力，只是這樣的語氣，Harry有點不太舒服。

「Draco，你的禮貌呢？」一把帶著幾分磁性的聲音打斷了Harry的回話。

「什麼？拜託不要你像我爸媽那樣說行嗎？」

坐在長椅的女孩抬起頭來，Harry從來未見過像她那樣——美麗(他一時間只能用這麼直接的形容)的女孩，即使是她的皮膚带黑，但唇角的痣為她添了幾分風情。

她漾起微笑，Harry忽然從她的笑容感知到幾分危險。

「正因如此，你的父親、母親才放心讓我和你獨自來買校服。」女孩合上書，視線移向Harry，「你不要害怕，他並非有意。」

Harry原想聳肩表達自己並不是很介意，他想起還在試衣服，於是他回道︰「我知道。」

女孩卻是站起來，向前走幾步並對Harry行了頷首禮。Draco看著臉色微變。

「很抱歉唐突你，我和他都是霍格華茲的學生。想必你也是吧。」

「是的。我是。」

「噢，那Draco一定很高興他能認識新朋友。」女孩故意拖著長腔調侃著男孩。

Draco有點不滿瞪了女孩一眼，Harry控制住表情，他知道這個叫Draco的男孩會不喜歡。

他只聽見男孩問︰「所以，你是一個人來嗎？」聞言他搖搖頭，「不，我是被人帶來的。」

「某個人？我聽說只有麻瓜出身的學生才會有領路人帶來斜角巷購買用品。」女孩冷靜地不帶任何情緒說著。Draco忍住了說出任何話，但臉上的表情擋不住。

Harry明白了她的意思，「我父母是巫師，不過他們死了。」

「抱歉，我無意冒犯。」女孩認真地對他道歉。

「已經好了，親愛的。」一直在工作的摩金夫人突然說道。Harry跳下腳凳，而比他來得更早的Draco還沒完成顯得有些不耐煩。「你叫什麼名字，男孩。我們把袍子修改好直接安排送到你府上。」

「我……」Harry有點為難看著摩金夫人，說實話之前在破釜酒吧給他帶來不好的體驗，而且把這些東西明目張膽送到姨父家，恐怕並非一個好選擇。

女孩走到他身邊，「若是不太方便，可以請夫人幫你現在處理，你買好其他入學用的東西回頭再來拿。只是加急處理收費稍微不同。」

Harry感激女孩的解圍，給了她一個眼神。他猶豫了一瞬吸一口氣道︰「我叫Harry Potter。」

空氣靜默了一秒，「What？？？」Draco吃驚得差點從腳凳掉下來，為他試衣的女巫及時拉住他。

摩金夫人憐惜地摸了摸Harry凌亂的頭髮，更溫柔地說︰「Prince……小姐的提議非常好，親愛的。你可以回頭再來拿你的衣服，不用擔心任何問題。」

Harry有點不適應，不過起碼夫人沒有像其他人一樣的狂熱地待他。

「謝謝妳，夫人。」

女孩及時發現男孩的困難，對摩金夫人眨眨眼︰「感謝妳的寬容，夫人。我最好讓他和Draco好好認識。」

摩金夫人十分理解，女孩把Harry和Draco拉到前廳(Draco終於試完他的袍子)。

「那麼，我們最好正式認識一下。」Harry只是聳聳肩表示他沒意見。

「很榮幸認識你，Mr.Potter。」女孩優雅地對Harry行了一禮，「我叫Josephine Prince，叫我Joise就可以了。」

對於Joise的行為，Draco噴了個鼻響。「剛剛Joise叫了我這麼多遍，相信你也記住我名字了。」他漫不經心地拖著長腔，伸出手，「Draco，Draco Malfoy。」

「可愛的名字，是吧？」「Joise！」

Harry忍不住笑了，放開了他和Draco交握的手。「So,你們都知道我是誰？」

Draco忍受不了他的遲鈍，誇張地嘆息，「沒人告訴你嗎？魔法界沒有人不認識你！所有孩子都是聽著你的故事長大的！」

「包括你。」女孩冷靜地補充。「Joise，我求妳快閉嘴吧！」Draco臉紅著吼道。

Harry偷笑著，仁慈地換了個話題，「好吧。那麼，今天你們兩個人是自己來？」

「不，我父親去買書，我媽去給我找魔杖。Joise才是自己來的那個。」他頓了頓想起了什麼，「等下我要拖他們去看飛天掃帚，我搞不懂為什麼一年級新生就不能帶掃帚！我想，我要逼著父親給我買一把，然後想辦法偷偷帶進學校。」

「你不會成功的，甚至一年級你不能在學校打魁地奇，Draco。」Joise悠悠地打破Draco的希望，然後她看見Harry迷茫的模樣，「Harry，你不知道什麼是飛天掃帚和魁地奇嗎？」

「不。當某一個人在十一歲生日才知道自己是巫師，不期望他還會知道什麼。」

Draco和Joise相當吃驚。

這時門外走進兩個人。

「Dary，你在聊什麼？」

「母親！父親！」「Malfoy夫人。」

Draco走向他的父母，「山楂木，獨角獸毛，十英寸。你的魔杖，Draco，收好它。」

男孩接過魔杖，感覺到一陣暖意由掌心傳來，「這非常適合，Thank you Mother！」說著男孩把魔杖貼身收起。

「So，Draco，這位是……」

「母親，他是Harry Potter！」

顯然，這個答案令到兩位成年人震驚不已，面前這個瘦小的男孩竟是魔法界的大名人。

Joise清了清嗓子，「Harry，讓我來介紹一下。他們是Draco的父親和母親。」

Harry回想了一下Joise和他打招呼的樣子，偷偷擦了擦手，緊張得地伸出手臂，「很高興和你們見面，Malfoy先生，Malfoy夫人，我是Harry Potter。」

Harry乖巧的模樣贏了女士的好印象，女士握住小男孩的手拉近距離，彎下腰給他一個輕輕的擁抱，「孩子，歡迎回到魔法界。」

「謝，謝謝你，夫人。」不習慣肢體緊密的接觸讓Harry口吃了一下。

Harry轉向她身旁的丈夫，他再次伸出手，「沒想到和波特先生見面會是這樣的場合上，容我自我介紹，Lucius Malfoy。」男士貴族腔調的說話方式讓Harry想到了剛剛Draco的模樣。

Lucius沒有假裝他十分的友好，略帶傲慢的神情和『大難不死的男孩』握手，令人驚異的是，鬆開交握的手後，Lucius竟利用蛇頭手杖撩起Harry的瀏海！「請原諒我的好奇心，Potter先生。鑑於你這道疤痕就和留下他的人一樣傳奇。」

「Lucius——」Malfoy夫人不贊同地警告著。男人溫呑呑的直起腰。

「Harry——你看外面？」冷凝的氣氛下，Joise突然道。

Harry順著看向外面，是海格。

海格見他對上視線，露出笑意讓手中的籠子被Harry看清。

籠中雪白的鳥讓Harry眼前一亮，「我想，我該走了。」

「祝你有個愉快的一日，孩子。」

「Harry，那我們霍格華茲見。」Joise矜持地對他頷首。

「霍格華茲見，最好是我們一起在Slytherin。」

「Draco！」Joise拉了他一把。

「海格，這是什麼？」離開了長袍店，Harry跟上海格率先問。

「貓頭鷹。是我給你買的生日禮物。喜歡嗎？」

Harry有點臉紅，繼第一次收到生日蛋糕，今天他又第一次收到了生日禮物。

有人為了他花費金錢，這個想法讓他感到惴惴，「你不必......」

海格打斷他，「 **你值得得到這些** ，Harry。記得信上說可以帶一只寵物嗎？貓頭鷹可以送信，送包裹，你們這個年紀都喜歡這個。」

Harry抱著鳥籠，聽著貓頭鷹對他鳴叫，「謝謝，海格。」

海格笑了，「走吧，孩子！我們還有很多地方沒去！」

海格帶著小男孩買了要用的書本文具、魔藥學用的大釜、藥粉等等東西。對魔法界滿是好奇的Harry讓海格感到非常欣慰，於是他帶他到小孩子最愛的地方——伏林·福球冰淇淋店。

他們坐下來歇息一陣，海格給Harry買了一個巧克力加覆盆子和碎果仁口味的冰淇淋。

「真是眼花瞭亂的一天，對嗎？」海格見Harry吃得高興，也覺得疲憊盡消。

「是。很多沒有見過的東西……」Harry點點頭，他想起在摩金夫人的店裡所發生的事。

他有點猶豫的看海格，海格看見他的神情，便問︰「怎麼了？」

「什麼是飛天掃帚和魁地奇？」海格也想到了在長袍店裡他所看到的人，「天啊——我都要忘了，你不懂這一些小事情。小Malfoy和另一個女孩在和你說這個嗎？」

Harry點點頭，「所以，那是什麼？」

「那是巫師的一種運動，就像麻瓜的球類運動一樣十分受人歡迎，大部分巫師都喜歡魁地奇，騎著飛天掃帚進行比賽，用說的解釋比較困難，等你看過比賽就會懂了。」

「那Slytherin又是什麽？」「是學院的名字，Slytherin，Gryffindor，Ravanclaw和Hufflepuff是霍格華茲的四大學院。Harry，你必須記住Slytherin並不是什麼好去處，那些後來變成壞巫師的沒有一個不是這學院出來的，包括那個人。」

「Vol…噢Sorry，原來You know Who也有在霍格華茲讀過書。」

「是，非常久之前。」海格想起一點，「還有那個Malfoy家也是Slytherin出身，最好離他們遠點。」

Harry點點頭，不再多言。「明白了。」

「好了，我們最後只剩一個地方沒有去，那可是巫師的生命或者是半身。」海格清了一下嗓子用雨傘撐住站起來。

「魔杖？」「是，Harry。這個非常重要。」

奧利凡德魔杖店。

Harry站在門口，抬頭看到刻著介紹店舖歷史悠久的字，旁邊櫥窗蒙著塵，窗臺上有一根魔杖躺著紫色的軟墊上。

——公元前三百八十二年就做魔杖，所以是個古董店？

懷著這種想法，他跟著海格走進店裏。

店堂很小，除了前台和一張長椅之外，別的什麼也沒有。海格坐到長椅上等候，他們清楚的聽到店堂後邊的什麼地方傳來了陣陣叮叮噹噹的響聲。

他無言地看著那些碼到天花板高的幾千個狹長盒子，寂靜的店內有種難以言喻的氛圍，令人感覺到這裡有某種魔法一樣。

倏然『啪』的一聲把Harry嚇了一跳，海格也猝不及防。

抬眼看去，後堂的長廊出現了一個人，一個滿頭白髮的男人。他正攀著梯子的扶柄站在梯子上，看清小男孩的模樣後臉上堆起了笑容，「下午好，Potter先生。我正想著會在什麼時候見到你。」

說完不待Harry反應過來爬下梯子，邊說邊走近他︰「當年你父母在我這裡買下他們第一根魔杖，彷彿是昨天的事。」

奧利凡德掏出一條印有銀色刻度的長捲尺，「你的慣用手是右邊嗎？」

Harry抬起他的右臂，「是的，先生。」他好奇地歪了頭，「我的父母在這裡買魔杖？」

他一邊為Harry量度一邊叨叨絮絮︰「噢，是的。你母親的魔杖十又四分之一英吋長，柳條做的，揮起來颼颼響，是一根施魔法的好魔杖。而你父親的是桃花心木，十一英吋長，柔韌，力量較強，用於變形術是最適合不過了。」

奧利凡德轉過身說，「魯霸，魯霸海格。很高興能再見到你。橡木，十六英吋長還有點彎，對吧？」

「沒錯，先生。」

「那可是一根好魔杖啊。可我想，他們開除你時，一定是把它撅折了吧。」奧利凡德的表情看來不怎麽認同他們的做法。

海格坐立不安地移動著，「啊，沒錯，是被他們撅折了。是的。」哈利豎著耳朵聽兩人的對話，但再好奇也無法回頭去看。

「真希望你能有一天能够再使用魔杖。」奧利凡德感慨地道。

「好了。」他回到Harry面前收起卷尺，拿起堂前桌上一塊木板，板上夾著一張羊皮紙，他取過羽毛筆紀錄著，「Potter先生你知道為什麼每一根出自這家店的魔杖都有它的獨特之處？是因為除了木材之外，更是因為有包含了魔法元素的杖芯材料。獨角獸毛、鳳凰尾羽和龍的心弦，它們都是我所選擇的材料，而且這世間沒有兩隻完全相同的獨角獸、鳳凰和龍讓它們變得獨一無二。」

Harry聽著他的話，雖然不怎麽懂但還是津津有味。

奧利凡德回身到後堂貨架上選了不少的盒子捧著回到Harry身邊。

「好了，讓我們來試試吧。先試這根。」

Harry握著魔杖揮動一下，貨品上的盒子倏然噴出落到地上把Harry嚇了一跳。

奧利凡德搖搖頭，給他換了一根魔杖。可是，Harry還沒來得及試便被奧利凡德奪走了。

老先生一直念叨著一邊給他試，隨著桌子上的盒子堆高，他便越來越高興，對於一室凌亂毫不在意。

「哈，我們有一位挑剔的顧客，不是嗎？別擔心，Potter先生，這可是一個好現象。總會有一根完美，最適合你的......」無色的眼睛和那像翡翠一般綠瑩瑩的眸子對視。奧利凡德想起了一件事，話頭也停了下來。

Harry不解的看著他在貨架上抽出一個長盒子，鄭重的遞過來，「也許這根可以。」

接過魔杖那刻Harry感覺到不可思議，一陣暖流從手臂走遍全身，他揮動魔杖，杖尖跳出一陣光芒，它像煙花一像火光四射，瞬間凌亂不堪的店鋪回復原狀。

奧利凡德呆愣的看著這個場景，一路旁觀著的海格也拍手叫好。

「太奇妙。」奧利凡德用驚異，愉悅的口吻說著。「奇妙，奇妙。」

「對不起，先生。」Harry看著他收拾包裹的動作，有點疑惑他的意思，「你覺得奇妙是因為這支魔杖十分適合？」

「一部分是，還記得我說魔杖的杖芯是獨一無二嗎？這支魔杖是例外。它的杖芯是鳳凰尾羽，有兩根採自同一隻鳳凰的羽毛，一根做了這根冬青木，而另一根......」

奧利凡德目光沉沉，他伸出指尖在Harry印著傷疤的位置隔著瀏海虛點了一下。

「另一根紫杉木魔杖的主人，他給你留了這個傷疤。魔杖選擇主人，當中所發生的現象無從解釋。正因這原因，我想......你會成就一番大事業，Potter先生。畢竟，『那個名字不可說的人』也做了一番大事......是，儘管可怕，它仍是大事。」

Harry接過包裹，心情無端有點沉重。老先生送他們離開時道：「歡迎回到魔法界，Potter先生。再一次說，能見到你讓我很高興。」

一路沉默，海格用大掌拍了拍哈利的後背，「別擔心，Harry。在霍格華茲所有人都是由基礎學起，你會變得更好。打起精神來，過去或許很不愉快，但你將會有一個不同的未來。」

「謝謝，海格。回去之前可以再去摩金夫人那裡嗎？」

「當然沒問題。」

「親愛的，這裡都是你要的東西，看看有沒有遺漏？」

Harry站到腳凳上去看櫃檯上的物品，卻發現有兩個已經打開的包裹。上面攤著一張精美的羊皮信紙，上面的字跡是漂亮流暢的花體字。

_致我的朋友_ _Harry Potter_ _，_

_我的朋友，希望你收到這些不會感到不安。我想你也許會想要了解我們的世界，附上的禮物我想你應該會喜歡。另一件是_ _Darco_ _所準備的，雖然他不並願意我提及，但我想他是想你有一個全新的一天。_

 _遲來的祝福，十一歲生日快樂，_ _Harry_ _。_

_你的，真誠的朋友_

_J•E•P_

_~~D•L•M~~ _

Harry沒想到居然他還能收到第二份第三份禮物，心中一陣激蕩讓他說不出話。

重覆看了數次這簡短的信函，看著最後被劃去的名字，Harry噗呲笑了出來，他抬手擦了擦眼睛。

Joise送他的是兩本書《穿越歷史的魁地奇》《帶你走進魔法世界》，而Darco送他的竟是一件款式比較休閒的襯衫，一條休閒長褲，還有一雙相配的鞋！

摩金夫人笑著幫他把所有東西都包起，「Prince…小姐還讓我轉告你一句： **你值得這一切。** 」

Harry只覺得Joise真的非常厲害，她和海格都在給予他自信，雖然他仍然不清楚自己是否真的那般值得。

不過，他開始期待他們下一次的見面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章劇情以及部分對話來自於《哈利波特︰神祕的魔法石》原著小說以及電影，細節有不同。  
> OC角色初露面！下章揭露身份來歷(？)  
> 雖然看到角色姓氏就知道是什麼人了~~~  
> 群像文(?)，隨便寫，寫到哪算哪……


	2. 【DMHP】Life, friends and love #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 九又四分三月台，火車旅程。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 聲明︰除了OC外所有都屬J.K羅琳  
> 警告︰拆官配(看TAG)，可能NC17，有原創人物。  
> 主要人物用英文原文，部分翻譯會用繁中版，部分用簡體版。
> 
> 雙蛇院、帶OC(原創人物)玩、某些設定會和原著不同。  
> Tag中顯示為SBSS，實際為SSSB

時光飛逝，Harry渡過了人生中最愜意的一個月。沒有家務，沒有禁閉。

『驚人的進步』Harry是這麼形容德思禮一家，他們無視他，不和他說話，但這就是Harry想要的結果。

他很高興可以留在房間裡看他的書，在魔法史書上找到了貓頭鷹的好名字——海德薇。

好女孩對此的回饋是一隻死老鼠，Harry對她說：「太棒了，海德薇。很高興妳給我回禮，但是要是被佩妮姨媽發現妳和我就要麻煩了。」

海德薇雖然給了Harry一個懲罰的啄咬，但最後死老鼠還是落到牠的肚子裡。

Harry還從書上看到關於Voldemort以及自己家的事。

書上說Voldemort在70年代正式崛起，並且收攏了一批信徒名為食死徒，他們濫殺無辜，無惡不作。最後他本人卻是因為一個殺戮咒的反彈而銷聲匿跡。

Harry想起了他曾經有過一個夢，有綠光和會飛的摩托車。他看著書頁發呆，頁面上紀念碑的照片只能模糊地看出大致的輪廓。

Godric山谷，他出生的地方以及父母逝去的地方。總有一天，他一定要親眼去看看。

看完《魔法史》Harry低落了幾日，他收拾好心情又看了Joise給他的書，了解到不少巫師的常識。

他了解到學校四個學院的特質，煩惱著自己要是都不適合會不會被人送回來，然後又想起海格對他說最好遠離Malfoy家的事。

Slytherin學生大多精明機智，富有野心，很多都是純血統。

Harry雖然不是在魔法世界長大，但他福至心靈將他們套入富有人士身上，他們掌握著財力、權力和地位。

這也能理解其他人對他們的忌憚，純血統輕視其他出身的人，相對的人們自然不會對他有好印象，況且事實上有許多作惡之徒出自Slytherin，加深了人們對他們的厭惡。

Draco和Joise都是他第一次遇上的同齡小巫師，也不是印象很差（Lucius就比Darco更讓他不舒服），他真的要因為Voldemort出身自Slytherin就要遷怒旁人嗎？

直到九月一日到了，Harry還沒想清楚答案。他請威農載他到王十字車站，無視了對方的冷嘲熱諷推著推車走進王十字車站。

今日他穿了Draco送的那一套衣服（騙威農是那個大個子海格送的），凌亂的頭髮梳理好幾次都沒效便放棄了。

車票上是九又四分之三月台，他看過書知道該怎麼走。吃力地推著行李到車站的深處，他總算找到了九號和十號月台。

Harry不知道自己是否正確，只要穿過那片牆就能到真正的月台，他真的不會撞到牆上嗎？

「Harry！」正在沉思的時候，突然傳來了呼喚他的聲音，他回頭發現竟是在對角巷認識的Joise。

「妳好，Joise，我以為要到霍格華茲才會見到妳。」

「嗨，意外的驚喜不是嗎？」女孩微笑著，「這是我家的總管Servius。所以，Harry你站在這裡做什麽？」她簡短地介紹著隨行的成年人隨即問道。

Harry和那個推著行李車的男士互相打了招呼，他側頭看著女孩，「只是不太確定我找的地方是不是對的。」

Joise露出理解的神情：「你該多相信你自己一些。」然後她把隨身的手袋放到行李車上，「既然你有疑慮，讓我先做個示範。」

「Okay。」

Joise接管行李車，「Harry，很簡單。等一下Servius陪你過去。現在，看著我。」

說著便發力推動行李車蹬著小高跟跑著撞上那片牆裡消失不見。

Harry有點吃驚不能置信Joise就這麽消失了。Servius手掌輕輕按在他肩頭上，「放輕鬆，Potter少爺。只需想像你要到九又四分之三月台，然後小跑過去就結束了。」

Harry深呼吸一口氣點點頭，「我準備好了。」Servius另一只手握上行李車扶柄，「我們一起進去，數三聲。3，2，1。」

Harry順利地穿過牆壁，進入全新的世界。

「Harry！歡迎乘搭霍格華茲特快。」Joise在不遠處站得筆直看著他們衝進月台。Harry耳邊還響著蒸氣火車噴氣的聲音，人群吱吱喳喳說話聲和動物鳴叫的聲音響之不絕。

Harry碧綠的眼眸發出不一樣的光彩，他看著火車頭掛著的和牆壁上插著的牌子，終於確信自己又一次來到全新的地方。

Joise看了看手表說︰「火車快要開了，Harry你要跟我一齊去見見其他人然後一齊上車嗎？」

已對應付陌生人生出陰影的Harry搖搖頭，「那，讓Servius幫你把行李搬上火車怎樣？」Joise再次好意提出意見，但Harry再次拒絕，「心領了，Joise，妳比我更需要他。」

Joise微微一笑，「那麼，我和Draco等會火車上找你？」Harry也笑著，「好啊，回頭見。」

Harry獨自走過長長的月台，一路見到很多不同的新生，每個人都和家長在道別，他不禁想要是他父母在是不是也難捨難離？

他走到車尾那一節，一個人都沒有讓他十分滿意。看了一下大大小小的行李箱，Harry先把海德薇帶上車廂，接著他想把最大的行李箱搬上車。

顯然，他高估了自己，連拖帶拽也拉不上腳踏，只有累得自己滿頭是汗。

——自尊，男孩。你活該。

Harry在內心對自己翻了一個白眼。

——是，有一部分是。但我只是不想給別人添麻煩，Okay？

「要幫忙嗎？」一個聲音打斷了Harry的自我交流，他回神一瞧，站在他面前是個有著一頭火紅色頭髮

的高瘦男生。

「要的，謝謝。」

「嘿，Fred！快過來幫忙！」來的竟是另一個面容一模一樣的男生，他們是孿生子。

有了高個子們的幫忙，Harry終算輕鬆地完成了搬行李的任務。Harry神情放鬆，他吹了一口氣，撩起凌亂的頭髮讓前額乘涼。

「真的謝謝你，Fred……」

「George。啊——你這個是什麼？」George訝異地指著Harry露出的傷疤。

Harry一瞬間想起自己麻煩的身份，放下了手臂，傷疤重新被瀏海擋住，「天啊，難道你是——？」

「他是——」George附和著，又問了一句，「你是不是？」

Harry有些不習慣他們說話的方式，即使好像蠻好玩的，「是，我是Harry Potter。」Harry索性放棄反抗。雙生兄弟有點愣住，「Harry Potter！」他們同時不敢置信地道。

「伙計，能見到你真好！我是George Weasley，他是我哥，Fred。」George一把攬住他熱情地自我介紹，Fred也笑嘻嘻給了Harry肩頭一個輕捶，「你太酷了，兄弟。」

他們另類的熱情和Joise、Draco不同，和對角巷裡那些成年人也不一樣，自然又熱情地親近。

「謝謝。」Harry有點臉紅，他們類似看到朋友做了什麼厲害的事，一臉崇拜的樣子，但並不討人厭。

火車外傳來一個女人呼喚的聲音，Fred回頭喊道︰「就來了，媽。」

George眨眨眼，「那麼，回見了Harry。」「Bye，Harry。」

車外傳來說話聲，Harry沒有過去看。他走進車廂裡坐下，從他的隨身背包掏出《怪獸與他們的產地》。這本書裡所說的魔法生物Harry都覺得很有趣，他想從中學到更多關於魔法的事物。

火車啟動的鳴笛聲響起，月台上的學生匆匆與父母吻別跳上了火車。Harry抬頭去看，所有人都在揮手，慢慢的，那些人變得越來越小，然後火車一個轉彎，他們都不見了。車窗外一個個屋頂過略過，Harry看著車外的風景，心情澎湃起來。

——我是真的要去一間魔法學校就讀了。

平伏心情後，Harry捧起放在膝上的書，重新投入到魔法世界之中。

倏然，響起了一陣敲擊聲，Harry抬頭一瞧，是Joise和Draco來了。

Joise優雅地推開隔門，「我沒打擾到閣下吧？」

Harry咧嘴笑了，他把書放回膝上，「很歡迎小淑女的陪伴，請進來。」

Draco翻著白眼越過Joise坐到Harry對面，上下打量著，「看來我挑的衣服沒有失誤，比起那天那些垃圾現在這個造型更適合你。」

對時尚沒有任何認知的Harry一向覺得雖然不喜歡穿達力的舊衣，但事實他擁有的就是這些，能穿就很好。對於新朋友帶著嘲弄的好意，Harry還是難為情的紅了臉。「雖然我不喜歡你的用詞，但還是謝謝你，Draco，它們都很合身。」

「你問他他只會覺得那是事實，別管他Harry。其實那天要不是時間不允許，我是會建議他給你買更普通的衣服。」

「Malfoy眼裡沒有普通，Joise你給我小心點。」Draco警告的瞪著Joise，Joise回了輕蔑的一眼。

Harry放開了這個話題，「你們兩個這麼快換上了袍子？」

Joise輕快回應︰「都是習慣，因為我們那邊包廂不只有新生，還有很大機會是同學院的學長。這些都是我們之間交流的禮儀小花招。」

「Slytherin？」Harry一下子想到。

Joise點頭，「怎麼？對Slytherin有興趣？」

對面的Draco顯得雀躍躍欲試。Harry有些遲疑，「有人告訴我，Slytherin都不是什麽好人。」

Draco氣憤的哼了哼。「那他一定不怎麼了解Slytherin。」

Joise沉吟一聲，「不能否認，近這一世紀Slytherin聲名狼藉，全因為『You-Know-Who』和他的爪牙，大部分都出自於同一學院。更早前，因Salazar的傳聞以及Slytherin的收生標準令很多人都覺得壞的巫師一定是從這個學院出身。事實上很多壞巫師出身於Slytherin並沒有說錯，Salazar看重每一個擁有野心、意志堅強以及精明的學生，但是Salazar沒有辦法控制他們如何去利用品質行事。他們最後成為怎麼樣的人，那是他們自行選擇的道路。」

Harry全神貫注地聽著，Joise見他如此又道︰「有人告訴你，你可以納入意見作為參考，但自己親身感受才是最重要的。畢竟，你所選的學院將會是你未來七年的家。」

家。

這個詞語的確最能打動Harry Potter。

「我和Draco一樣家族基本上是世代的Slytherin，你日後會明白為什麼有些家族都是同一個學院出身。不過Potter家比較不同。」

Harry好奇，「我家？」

Joise點點頭，「Potter家族是英國巫師純血家族裡被稱為『獨角獸』家族，因為所有人都知道Potter家族由出現之初便是多代單傳，就像獨角獸一樣稀有，但是Potter家的名字滿佈四個學院，各人都有不同成就，他們游離在外但沒有人能忽視他們。」

Harry開心的笑了，「我第一次了解到自己家，謝謝妳，Joise。那麼，我父母呢？」

Draco也聽得津津有味，嘟嚷著︰「真不知道妳都知道這麼多。」

「如果你的長輩天天都在說這些的時候，真的很難不去記住。Harry，你的父母是出身於Gryffindor，所做的事正如Gryffindor期望那般正直、勇敢。」

Harry聽完望著窗外的田園風景陷入了沉思，他到底應該去什麼地方呢？

沉默了一陣，走道熱鬧起來。

Draco眼前一亮，「是餐車來了！Harry快跟我來！」

Joise看著Draco不等Harry反應過來就把他拉起來，Joise彎腰幫Harry拾起書本，對他們揮了揮手。「去吧，我在這等你們。」

就是Joise也沒想到，最後兩個男孩們竟捧滿一堆零食和糖果回來。

Harry有點尷尬把東西都放到座位上，「我從來沒有自己的零花錢買零食，而且全部我都沒有見過。」

Joise氣定神閑看著好友，「那麼，就請『甜點王子』Malfoy先生為我們介紹這一堆東西。」

Draco為了無聊的外號對對方做了一個鬼臉，轉過頭興致高昂的向Harry介紹比比多味豆、巧克力蛙、南瓜餡餅等等的零食。

「我想試一下你說的巧克力蛙。」吃著南瓜餡餅的Harry在Draco介紹完後拿起五角型的盒子。「真的是青蛙的樣子嗎？」

Draco點點頭，「你打開的時候小心一點不要讓它跑了。」「跑了？」

說話間，Harry已經把它拆開了。被施了魔法的青蛙在Harry反應不過來時跳上玻璃窗，又從窗隙跳出車外一瞬間不見了。

Draco看著Harry呆滯的表情哈哈大笑，「瞧，就是那樣。巧克力被施了魔法，一打開它他就有跳躍兩次的能力，如果及時碰了它魔法才會失效。」他拿起盒子裡的卡片，「盒子裡最重要是這個卡片，我到現在還沒能收集完全套。」

Harry接過卡片，他低頭一瞧，卡片上是一個老年男巫，帶著巫師帽，有著銀髮和長鬍子，歪扭的鼻子上架著一副半月型的眼鏡，正對著他微笑。畫下邊寫著名字︰Albus Dumbledore。

「Albus Dumbledore，是我們學校的校長吧？我記得信上是這個名字。」Harry歪了歪腦袋，他對面的金髮男孩不情願的點頭，「是的，是他沒錯。」

Harry沒發現好友的小情緒，他把卡片翻面，「噢，還有介紹。」

Albus Dumbledore現任霍格華茲校長

被公認為當代最偉大的巫師

廣為人知的貢獻包括：一九四五年擊敗黑巫師Grindelwald，發現龍血的十二種用途，與合作夥伴Nicolas Flamel在煉金術方面卓有成效。鄧不利多教授愛好室內樂及十柱滾木球戲。

「Grindelwald是誰？為什麼Dumbledore不見了？」

Joise滿足Harry的好奇心接話道︰「Grindelwald可以說是第一代黑魔王。在歐洲大陸和美國掀起了當時前所未有的風暴，在那時他的門徒遍佈歐洲。最後Dumbledore校長和Grindelwald決鬥，化解了巫師和麻瓜的危機，才有了今天的Albus Dumbledore。」

Draco也緊接著解釋，「這些卡片有點像學校裡的畫像，我聽說它們也會離開自己的畫框去拜訪校園其他人，所以不要期待他會好好呆在畫框裡。」

「這很有趣，不過為了不要浪費巧克力，我還是等到了學校再拆這些。」Draco吃吃笑了，「Harry，我看你是不捨得吃吧。」

Harry裝著生氣推了推他，把兩個巧克力蛙塞到他懷裡，「給你。」他扭頭看身邊的Joise，「Joise你要嗎？」

她搖搖頭，「Harry你留著自己吃。難得可以收集卡片。」Draco撇嘴，「Joise比起巧克力更喜歡麻瓜的薄荷硬糖，我是真的不懂。」「因為你不是我。小少爺。」

聽著Draco的抱怨，Harry舉起一個像塔型的盒子，「這比比多味豆又是什麼東西？」

正當Draco要解釋時，隔間的門被敲響。

原本很放鬆的三人都坐直了身抬起頭來，他們只看到一個棕色卷髮的女孩站在門前，身邊還帶著一個黑髮圓臉的男孩，男孩似乎在哭泣。

「兩位，有什麼是我們可以幫忙的嗎？」坐在最外面的Joise作代表發言問道。

圓臉男孩忍住淚意抽噎著，他身邊的女孩問︰「奈威丟了一隻蟾蜍，你們有見過嗎？」

女孩語氣高傲自大，Draco皺起眉頭，

Joise遺憾地道：「抱歉並沒有見過。」說著站起來對奈威行了巫師的禮，「隆巴頓家的繼承人，很榮幸見到你。」

奈威嚇了一跳，哭泣都忘了。他沒想到有人認出了他的家族姓氏，連忙回了一禮：「幸會。」

「請進來坐吧，隆巴頓先生。不必擔心你的蟾蜍，牠也算是魔法寵物，最後牠會回到你身邊的。」Joise的安慰讓奈威漸漸冷靜下來，他不好意思地掏出手帕整理自己坐到Draco身邊。「這位不知名小姐也請入座吧，我們這裡正進行著糖果的派對。」

女孩不客氣地坐在奈威身邊，Joise也重新坐下。「Harry，Draco，我來介紹一下，這是隆巴頓，奈威隆巴頓。純血二十八聖族之一。」

「Draco Malfoy，幸會，隆巴頓家的繼承人。」Draco冷不丁站起來對奈威行了禮。奈威當然有聽過Malfoy家的名聲，戰戰兢兢地望著金髮男孩冷淡的面容回禮，「幸會，Malfoy家的繼承人。」

Harry對男孩伸出手臂，「很高興認識你，我是Harry Potter。」

奈威顯然非常訝異，但仍坐下來有禮的握手，「你好。原來你就是Harry Potter，奶奶提起過你。歡迎回來，Harry。」「謝了，奈威。」二人相視而笑，Draco只是哼了一聲。

Joise對這個事態發展感到高興，至少Draco沒有發脾氣對任何人出言不遜。

「你真的是Harry Potter！我都知道你的事，《現代魔法史》、《黑魔法的興衰》、《二十世紀重要魔法事件》，這幾本書裡都提到了你。噢，對了，我叫Hermione Granger。」女孩滔滔不絕又道︰「我家沒人會魔法，所以我收到入學通知信時非常驚訝。你們有試過在家練習咒語嗎？我嘗試幾個咒語都成功了。」

場面一度冷凝，Draco不屑回答，奈威無法回答，Harry更是一頭霧水，最後還是Joise發言。「能做到這種程度，對於一個初接觸魔法的人來說已經非常的出色，Granger小姐。不用太擔心，學校裡所有同學都是和你一樣毫無施展魔法的基礎邁進學校大門。」

聽到這樣的消息，Hermione因為他們之間的舉動所產生不安褪去了一點，「謝謝，……呃。該怎麼稱呼妳？」

「是我失禮了沒有及時的自我介紹。我是Josephine Prince。」Hermione笑了，「很特別的姓氏，謝謝妳，Prince。不管怎麼說，我都已經把課本背下來了。」

Joise對此不置一詞，「現在，我想我們可以繼續我們的糖果派對了。」

「比比多味豆，Harry，就字面意思它是一種包含了很多口味的糖。當然，它不會這麼簡單，吃多味豆通常會變成一個遊戲。」Draco繼續他的介紹工作。

「既然它會是個遊戲，裡面肯定有千奇百怪的味道吧？」Harry理解地說著，打開了盒子好奇瞧著那些五顏六色的豆子。

「它有些味道會令你畢生難忘，Harry要試一下你的運氣如何嗎？」Draco意味深長的一笑。

Harry瞥了他一眼，「在這之前，你得先說清楚會有什麼『特別』的口味吧？」

難得笑出聲音的Joise調侃道︰「那麼的Slytherin啊，Harry，還學會交換條件了？」Draco噘起嘴巴，「那些都太粗俗，絕對不能從Malfoy的口中說出來。」

Joise嗤笑一聲，「好了你，不要裝模作樣，Draco。裡面有一些比較噁心的口味，像是耳屎、鼻屎、嘔吐物之類的口味。」

「Ewwwwww。」Harry和未見識過這種糖果的Hermione發出反感的聲音。Draco竊笑，「感謝Joise熱心的解答，正因如此，大家都當作是一個懲罰性的口味。要挑戰一下自己的運氣嗎？」

五人玩了三輪運氣遊戲，Harry最後成功地試驗了青草的口味並在Draco大笑時把檸檬味的豆塞到他嘴裡。

「我想，男孩們，Harry還有奈威是該差不多要換上校袍了。」Joise望著窗外黃昏的景色。眾人這才發現時間飛逝，太陽都要躲到地平線的另一邊去了。

奈威和Hermione結伴離去，隔間裡只剩下Harry還沒換校袍。

Harry在行李箱翻出他的校袍，只見Joise還坐在隔間裡，Harry紅著臉踢了一腳他的鉑金髮朋友。

「What??」本還在和Joise聊天的Draco被嚇一跳，他回頭看到了Harry的神情馬上明白了他的意思，他嗤笑著，「Harry，你該不會是在害羞吧？換校袍不需要脫光，Okay？」

Harry看一眼女孩，臉上的紅色加深，他低吼著，「拜託，Joise是女生！」他看見Draco奇怪的表情，疑惑的看他，「你那是什麼意思？」

Draco咳嗽一聲，「No，我和Joise在外面等你。」

Harry換好校袍之後，三人又聚在一起。不過只有Draco和Joise在聊天，而Harry就坐在他們旁邊一心二用，一邊看他的《怪獸與他們的產地》一邊聽著Draco與Joise談論著如今就讀於Slytherin的純血家族後代們。

約一小時後，天色已經暗下來，這意味著這段火車的旅程快要到終點。

「Harry，我們馬上就要到站了。」Joise這般說著，Harry合上書抬起頭來，「真的要到了？」

Joise看出了他的緊張，安撫道︰「我們都會在你身邊，也許等會有別人加入，但是我們會在一起。」

Draco幫他把書塞到校袍的口袋裡，「怕什麼，馬上要到你的新家，該高興才對。」

「對，我應該為此感到高興才是。」Harry深吸一口氣，對他兩個新朋友露出笑容。

三人跟著人流下了火車，人流沖撞著向前走，Draco拉著瘦小的Harry以免被衝散。

「Malfoy！」兩個陌生的男孩走過來，又高又胖，肥碩的身軀在人流中屹立不倒。

「高爾，克拉布。」Draco已經恢復他慣有的面孔，高傲冷淡的頷首回應。Joise也同樣的用姓氏與他倆打招呼。

兩個胖小子好奇地看著走在鉑金男孩身邊的Harry，Draco卻沒有解釋任何一句，二人對視一眼，聳聳肩跟在他們三人身後。

「Harry，你好嗎？！」巨人海格看到小男孩高興喊道。「嗨，海格。我很好，謝謝。」Harry也開心地回應。海格看到他身旁的人頓了頓又微笑道︰「那太好了！來吧，你們都跟我走。一年級新生跟上，小心腳下。」

海格帶著一眾小巫師走過小路，在湖邊上了船。

Draco提醒高爾和克拉布不要和其他人共乘便和Joise、Harry上船。接著，一個黑髮的女孩也急急跑過來喊著Draco。

「Pansy，上來吧。」Draco伸手扶著她讓她上來，Pansy高興地坐好打招呼，不過因船上坐著一個Harry Potter而嚇了一跳，幸好雙方都有禮地自我介紹，算是認識了對方。

Harry抬頭望著對岸，高高的山坡上聳立著一座巍峨的城堡，城堡上塔尖林立，一扇扇窗口在星空下閃爍。「她真的好大啊。」他忍不住感嘆。

「歡迎來到霍格華茲，Harry。你的新家。」Joise如是說。

Harry看著城堡，露出大大的笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joise的管家︰Servius   
> 這個名字是古羅馬人的個人名，含義為「保護」。  
> 下一章，應該是掀開Joise神秘面紗的時候了！(激動.jpg)
> 
> 我有點任性，一些角色的名字拼寫太難記了，所以我用了中文翻譯的版本。可能之後再統一修改？  
> 這章這也建基於原著的走向用自己的文字寫的，細節上會和原著不同，有些對話或者內容採用原文。
> 
> 劇情和原著很不同的是，Harry沒有像浮木一樣把海格和Ron抓住了。  
> 海格是他的領路人，很現實的Harry的確會把他的話全然相信了，但和原著不同的是Harry碰上了Joise這個變數，即使Draco有些小討厭也沒有讓Harry像原著那般深刻印象——一個像他達力表哥的男孩。  
> 然後，Joise和Draco在他不知道的時候留下了禮物，對於一個不安並且沒有朋友的小男孩來說無疑是很大的衝擊。
> 
> 所以這一章，在家時Harry動搖了。海格的話他信的，但是在他親身經歷不是這樣告訴他啊？  
> Joise在火車上也開解了Harry，把事實完全告知Harry，並不是像原著所有人都一直告訴Harry，Slytherin全部都是不好的。
> 
> 希望這樣能解釋的清楚，Harry選擇蛇院的一個誘因。


	3. 【DMHP】Life, friends and love #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 分院，Prince家

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 聲明︰除了OC外所有都屬J.K羅琳  
> 警告︰拆官配(看TAG)，可能NC17，有原創人物。  
> 主要人物用英文原文，部分翻譯會用繁中版，部分用簡體版。
> 
> 雙蛇院、帶OC(原創人物)玩、某些設定會和原著不同。  
> Tag中顯示為SBSS，實際為SSSB

在大門前站著等候的是一位穿著墨綠色長袍的女巫，臉上的皺紋顯出歲月的痕跡。她嚴肅地雙手放在身前看著海格帶著新生來到她的面前。

「一年級新生都在這裏，麥教授。」「謝謝你，海格。之後交給我吧。」

不苟言笑的黑髮女巫帶領新生們邁過大門，走進寬敞的門廳內，她直直的邁上通往上層的大理石樓梯，一個個正感嘆著城堡宏偉的小巫師連忙跟上。女巫在樓梯口轉過身，看著一個個新生聚到面前把寬闊的樓梯都塞滿。

「歡迎你們來到霍格華茲，」麥教授說，「開學宴馬上要開始了，不過在你們入席之前，首先要確定一下你們被分派到哪一個學院。分院是一項很重要的儀式，因為你們在校就讀期間，學院就是你們在霍格華茲的家。你們要和同一個學院的同學一起上課，一起睡在同一學院宿舍，並會在學院的公共休息室裡度過課餘時間。

「Gryffindor，Hufflepuff，Ravanclaw和Slytherin就是你們將會就讀的學院。每個學院都擁有自己的光榮歷史，都培育出了傑出的男女巫師。你們在霍格華茲就讀期間，你們的出色表現會為學院贏得加分，而任何違規行為則使學院減分。年終時，獲最高分的學院可獲得學院杯，這是很高的榮譽。我希望你們不論分到哪所學院都能為學院爭光。

「過幾分鐘，分院儀式就要在全校師生面前舉行。我建議你們在等候時，好好把自己整理一下，精神一些。稍候準備好我便會來接你們。」

說完麥教授向著走廊深處離開了。

聽過女巫的歡迎詞，Harry重新變得緊張，他一邊按著他腦袋上凌亂的頭髮一邊小聲地問在他身旁的Joise︰「分院儀式到底是怎麼樣的？」

Joise冷靜地搖頭，「我不知道。霍格華茲好像有一項傳統是向新生保密分院儀式進行的方式。我也問過爺爺，但他沒有告訴我。」

Draco也點點頭，「我問我父親母親他們也沒有說。」

此時Harry聽到有個新生在說，「我想，可能會是一個測驗。Fred說會對我們傷害很大，但我想他是在開玩笑。」Harry轉過頭去，是抱著蟾蜍的奈威(是的，奈威在下船時找到他們寵物，為此奈威向Joise道了謝。)身旁站著的一個紅髮男孩在說話。

「測驗？那我死定了。」奈威吃驚地道，臉色青白的他抱緊自己的寵物，在他們身邊的棕髮女孩——Hermione唸唸有詞的讀著她學會的魔咒。

「我們都是一無所知的小巫師，Harry。分院儀式也是始創人留下的傳統，想必他們不會為難自己的學生。」Joise安撫受到影響的好友，「他們不會要你坐火車回去的。」

「但願如此。」Joise無奈看了Draco一眼，男孩靠著樓梯欄杆只能聳肩表示愛無能助。

麥教授回來了，手裡拿著一卷很大的羊皮卷，「新生們，現在排成雙行跟我走。」

當他們靠近禮堂大門，沉重的門向內打開，光亮從門隙透出來，走進禮堂裡孩子們一個個目瞪口呆。

禮堂裡放著豎四張長餐桌，桌邊滿為人患，桌子上空佈滿數之不盡的蠟燭照亮四方。最深處則是教師的長桌，坐無虛席。所有桌上擺放著閃閃發光的盤子和高腳杯，顯然是為了稍候的宴會準備的。

寬敞、充滿氣勢的禮堂讓Harry內心震撼不已，他抬起頭發現了屋頂並不是天花板而是天空時瞪大了眼睛，他眼裡漆黑的夜空中伴隨星星一閃一閃發出光芒。

——那也是魔法嗎？在這個世界魔法就是這般的無處不在？

他們停在教師席的台階前，那裡放著一張四腳凳，凳上擱著一頂黑色的尖頂巫師帽，它上面被打上補丁，似是磨得很舊，也髒極了。

「它那是一千年都沒有洗過嗎？」Harry悄悄的問。Draco無聲乾嘔，「閉嘴，Harry。」

Joise很辛苦地維持表情，防止自己笑出聲音而沒有回答男孩的問題。

當麥教授站在凳子旁邊，整個禮堂變得靜默無言，

倏然，帽子扭動了。帽邊裂開一道寬寬的縫，像一張嘴。帽子開始唱起來：

你們也許覺得我不算漂亮，

但千萬不要以貌取人，

如果你們能找到比我更漂亮的帽子，

我可以把自己吃掉。

你們可以讓你們的圓頂禮帽烏黑油亮，

讓你們的高頂絲帽光滑挺括，

我可是霍格華茲測試用的魔帽，

自然比你們的帽子高超出眾。

你們頭腦裡隱藏的任何念頭，

都躲不過魔帽的金睛火眼，

戴上它試一下吧，

我會告訴你們，

你們應該分到哪一所學院。

你也許屬於葛萊芬多，

那裡有埋藏在心底的勇敢，

他們的膽識、氣魄和豪爽，

使葛萊芬多出類拔萃；

你也許屬於赫夫帕夫，

那裡的人正直忠誠，

赫夫帕夫的學子們堅忍誠實，

不畏懼艱辛的勞動；

如果你頭腦精明，

或許會進智慧的老雷文克勞，

那些睿智博學的人，

總會在那裡遇見他們的同道；

也許你會進史萊哲林，

也許你在這裡交上真誠的朋友，

但那些狡詐陰險之輩卻會不惜一切手段，

去達到他們的目的。

來戴上我吧！不必害怕！

千萬不要驚慌失措！

在我的手裡（儘管我連一隻手也沒有）

你絶對安全

因為我是一頂會思想的魔帽！

分類帽唱完歌後，掌聲響徹整個餐廳。Harry也放心下來，至少他不需要什麼咒語和測驗之類。

鉑金髮男孩碰了碰他手臂對他露出笑意，像是在說︰瞧吧，你的擔心是不必要的。

分院開始了，麥教授拉開羊皮紙卷，抬頭唱名。隨著時間一分一秒過了，四間學院都有了新生，當有分類帽公布時各院反應不一，最昂奮的就是Gryffindor的學生。

Harry認識的Hermione和奈威都入讀了Gryffindor，奈威在分院時出了醜，因為太過緊張而頂著帽子跑向Gryffindor桌，惹得全場大笑。

「Malfoy Draco！」Harry如夢初醒望向身旁的男孩，他傲然地走上台階，面向眾人坐到凳上。

Harry沒有想到帽子才剛碰到他的頭髮就尖叫︰「Slytherin——！」

Draco如釋負重那般笑了，他走下台階看了Harry和Joise一眼便走向Slytherin的長桌，落坐在級長旁。

人越少，Harry又再次緊張起來。

「Prince Josephine！」

聽到這個姓氏，Slytherin的長桌發生騷動。教師桌上的某位教師也一瞬間瞪大了眼睛。

Joise早已預料此種場面，擺著慣有若有若無的笑意走上了台階，小高跟的聲音在禮堂裡回響。女孩優雅地落座，分類帽被戴到頭上。

『噢，讓我看看。真讓人高興不已，古老的承繼者，歡迎你回來霍格華茲，整整過了半世紀，我總算又看到了一個Prince。』分類帽高興的聲音傳進她耳裡。

『二十年前，就有擁有Prince血統的學生在這所學校裡，帽子先生。』她輕鬆地指出魔帽話中的漏洞。

『是的，是的，我很清楚。看來你對你的目標非常清晰，不打算考慮任何其他可能性。』

面對著能緊扣人心弦的魔帽，她直率地表達自身的選擇，『家人總在一起，先生。』

『希望你如願之償，小承繼者。那麼——』

「Slytherin！」

Josie脫下帽子，同樣走到Harry身邊對他一笑便走向長桌，坐到Draco和級長之間。Draco愉快地拍Joise的背。

Harry看著好友聚首在被說是壞巫師集中地的學院，腦海又浮現對角巷的一天，以及今天所發生的事。

他心中有了決定。

「Potter Harry！」

Harry聽到麥教授大聲唱名時深吸一口氣，他聽不見每張長桌都是嘶嘶細語討論著他，他定定的望著分類帽一步步向前坐上了四腳凳。

寬大的帽子擋去學生們審視的眼神，他輕輕閉上眼睛。

『嗯——有趣的小傢伙，本性不壞，我看得見你內心的勇氣，還有天分。噢，對，你急切希望能夠證明自己。這的確讓人苦惱啊——』Harry聽見腦海滑過聲音，他訝異卻又冷靜下來。

他輕聲帶著幾分不安地問，『我父母是來自Gryffindor，你會把我分過去嗎？帽子先生？』

『啊哈——看來我們的小巫師同樣的苦惱。Gryffindor是一個不錯的選擇，但是，我不會把你分到Gryffindor。假如你相信我，孩子，我看到你能成就自己，就在你的一念之間。而Slytherin，無疑能讓你走向輝煌。』分類帽把自己的堅定分享給小巫師。

Harry深吸一口氣，『好吧， **我相信你也相信我自己** ，帽子先生。』

『很好，男孩。堅持你的信念吧。那麽——』

「Slytherin！」

當分類帽喊出學院名字時全場靜默，回過神來的Joise熱烈地鼓掌，Draco一邊鼓掌一邊踢了他右邊的高爾一腳。長桌上的小蛇們在他們的帶領下爆發出猛烈的掌聲，歡迎他們那位特別的男孩。

Harry 睜開眼睛，從凳子上跳下，把帽子還給處於震驚的女巫，在Slytherin群眾的歡迎下，萬眾矚目坐到Draco和Joise中間。

「Potter先生，歡迎加入Slytherin。」坐在Joise旁邊的女生向他伸出手，「我們學院很榮幸有你加入。」

「謝謝。」Harry靦腆伸手完成禮節。Draco志得意滿的對Harry露出笑意，一手搭在他肩上，「我就說吧，一起在Slytherin。」

Joise給了Draco一個眼神，「快點把其他人介紹給Harry認識。」

Draco對Joise回了一個白眼，「Harry，剛剛和你握手的小姐是法利，傑瑪‧法利小姐，我們學院的級長。剛剛同船的Pansy Parkinson，還有Gregory Goyle和Vincent Crabbe都是我的從小的玩伴。」他看著好友們再一次打招呼，心情只能以雀躍能形容。

這時，最後一個新生Blaise Zabini也分到了Slytherin，Harry沒留意剛才重新繼續進行的分院，聽到Slytherin的名字連忙和其他人一起鼓掌。

女級長同樣的歡迎了最後一個新生。

血腥男爵巴羅突然出現站在桌前歡迎新生，可怖的模樣把Pansy和其他女生嚇得差點失禮尖叫，被幽靈拍背以示鼓勵的Harry打了一個寒噤。

分院儀式結束，麥教授收起她長長的羊皮紙卷，拿起分類帽離開了。

主賓席上坐在中央的長胡子巫師站起來——Harry認得這個老人，他便是在火車上那片巧克力蛙卡片裡出現過的Albus Dumbledore。

滿頭銀霜的老校長帶著滿臉笑容張開雙臂，他慈祥地看著學生們，「歡迎大家來霍格華茲開始新的學年！在宴會開始前，我想講幾句話。那就是：『笨蛋！哭鼻子！殘渣！擰！』謝謝大家！」

他重新坐下來，禮堂內充滿掌聲和歡呼聲。Harry撓撓頭對老人的歡迎詞表示迷惑，「他......是不是都這樣瘋瘋癲癲？為什麼我都沒聽懂？」

高年級都被奇蹟男孩稚氣的問話引得笑了，小貴族們也藏不住笑意。Draco為他直白的言論用胳膊撞了他才懶懶的道：「他總是說一些莫名其妙的話，你說他瘋瘋癲癲也沒有錯。」

Joise優雅地把馬鈴薯和相配的醬汁盛到Harry的盤子裡，「比起那些，Harry，你在車上吃那麽多糖果，正餐還是要吃的。」

Harry眼前有銀光閃過，定睛一看是好友左手食指上多了一枚戒指，「Joise你什麽時候戴著這個？」

「我一直都戴著呢。只是之前我藏著左手你就沒發現。」

在他們說話期間，餐桌上突然憑空多了很多餐盤，餐盤裝滿了各式的肉類，蔬菜和小食，而且不知道為什麽還會有薄荷硬糖。

Harry面對著那麽多他都喜歡的食物，還看見了餐桌上各種優雅地進食的姿態(當然，Crabbe和Goyle除外)，他有些不知所措地任好友為他添食。

「不必緊張，Harry。慢慢來就可以了。放輕鬆一點。」Joise知道他的窘迫，小聲的提點著。

Harry有些笨拙的拿起刀叉開始他的晚餐，耳邊又響起Joise的聲音，「Draco，麻煩你把南瓜汁遞過來好嗎？」

Draco給Harry倒一杯南瓜汁笑說︰「Harry，Joise要變成你的媽媽了。我們幾個在一起時，Joise從來沒這麼細心過。」

「你放心，Draco。等會我就會把你最愛的甜品全塞到你嘴裡去，例如焦糖布丁。」Joise慢條斯理把雞塊送進口中，咀嚼吞下反擊道。

熟悉的人都吃吃地笑，Malfoy家繼承人喜歡甜食不少人都知道的，但敢當眾拿來玩笑的人卻沒有幾個。

Harry看著Draco嗤之以鼻的樣子，也笑著放鬆下來。

學生們飽餐一頓之後，餐桌的食物如出現時那般突然消失乾淨，就連餐盤和刀叉都恢復整潔。重新出現的是各種餐後甜品。有Joise說的幾款布丁，還有各種口味的冰淇淋，蘋果餅、水果糖漿餡餅、巧克力鬆糕、炸果醬甜圈、、草莓、果凍等等令人目不轉睛的甜食。

Joise首先拿過一杯布丁塞到鉑金髮男孩手上，看著Harry自己拿了一片水果糖漿餡餅才滿意地伸手去拿一球冰淇淋吃。

「Potter，我有點好奇，是分類帽讓你來我們學院嗎？」短髮女孩——Pansy問出全場都關心的一個問題。大小蛇們都假裝自己專心吃著甜品，耳朵卻支起來偷聽前面新生的對話。

咬著餡餅的黑髮少年一心二用地點點頭，「是啊，分類帽說Slytherin能引領我走向輝煌，從來沒打算把我分去父母所在的學院。」

短短兩句話，Harry不知道對這張長桌是多大的影響力，或許他不在意這個問題。至少在他說完後，長桌的氛圍在悄然的改變。

Draco吃驚地看著好友，差點連布丁都掉了：「這是相當高的評價，Harry。」

Harry聳聳肩，「你知道我對這種事沒什麽概念。」

Joise看了一眼後面的學長學姐肯定地說：「這證明Salazar也認同你在我們學院有一席位，Harry。分類帽永遠不會說謊。」

Harry對好友點點頭，安定的他終於有空閒望高台上的教師桌。

他抬頭望去，對上視線的是一位漆黑頭髮(有點油膩)，有著鷹鈎鼻、皮膚蠟黃的老師，他正聽著身邊的人說話。

漆黑的眸子和碧綠對望，眼眸裡的黑暗似是深淵沒有盡頭。Harry讀不懂他的表情，有些怯怯將視線移向旁邊。Harry認出在男人身邊背對著他的正是在破釜酒吧見過的奎若教授，他那可笑的圍巾正好好的圍在腦袋上。

沒想到，這麼多年沒有感覺的傷疤竟在一瞬間燒灼起來。他怪叫一聲按著前額低下了頭。

「怎麼了，Harry。」坐在他身邊的Joise和Draco都聽見他的叫聲，Harry放下了手搖搖頭，轉而問道：「和奎若教授聊天的教授是誰？」

Draco抬頭看一眼，帶著驕傲的語氣道：「那是我們的學院院長，Snape教授，Harry。他教魔藥學。」

Harry抬頭再看其他人，海格發現了他的視線向他舉杯示意，麥教授正和Dumbledore談論某個話題。

其他的教授他都不認識，Harry最後興致缺缺收回視線。

在他正感到昏昏沉沉時，飯後甜品也被撤去了。Dumbledore再一次站起來，禮堂再次鴉雀無聲。

「現在大家都吃飽喝足了，在你們回宿舍結束一天之前，我還要和你們說幾句話。我必須提醒各位幾點注意事項。

「一年級新生請注意，校園內的森林一律禁止學生踏足。我們一些老同學也請好好記住這一點。」Dumbledore意有所指讓Weasley雙胞胎笑著相互用胳膊撞對方。

「還有，管現員飛七先生也要我對大家重申，課間不要在走廊施魔法。

「魁地奇球員的審核工作將會在本學期的第二周舉行。若對參與學院代表隊有興趣的同學請與胡奇夫人聯繫。

「最後，我要警告在座各位，不想遭遇意外、痛苦慘死的人，請不要進入四樓靠右邊的走廊。」

「學校也有這般危險的地方？」Harry好奇地問。Joise搖搖頭，「我也不知道，但聽校長的忠告也沒壞處。」

Harry接下來經歷了最難以形容的幾分鐘，校長帶領全校師生唱校歌，還能選自己喜歡的曲調，Weasley雙胞胎選的是喪禮進行曲。

不過任何事都擋不住瞌睡蟲找上門，Harry的腦袋垂著一點一點的快要撞上桌子。

Joise及時拉著他道：「支持住Harry，你還要看一看回宿舍的路。」

Harry低聲咕噥著搖搖頭，「好吧。我醒了。」

Slytherin的宿舍位於地底，離開禮堂後左轉直走到走廊盡頭有一條隱蔽的樓道向下直通往地牢。

傑瑪•法利帶著學生走到一堵牆前，「新生們，注意了。學院的宿舍就在石牆後面，通過它需要正確的口令，每隔兩週就會更換口令，這次之後的口令會在交誼廳的布告欄上發布。我不希望看到你們因為忘記口令而在走廊遊蕩。」

小蛇們點點頭，傑瑪法利滿意地面向石牆，清晰地喊出口令：「純血。」

石牆變成一扇石門，女巫用力推開石門帶著學生們進入交誼廳。

舊生們各自找位置坐下，又或站在四周，只留新生們站在空曠的前廳縮成一團。

Harry環視狹長寬闊的交誼廳，廳內放著幾組雕花的長椅坐著高年級的學生，幾處角落還放有頭蓋骨的裝飾。中央嵌在牆內的巨大壁爐雖然火光熊熊但廳內陰冷依舊，只因交誼廳位於城堡之下，其中一面延伸到黑湖，令到環境更為濕冷。

他還看見凹凸不平石頭由掛著古老的掛毯的牆壁延伸到天花，天花垂掛幾根鏈子，栓著散發綠光的球型燈與映著湖水的大窗相互輝映。

整體的環境都很符合Slytherin給予他人的想像，Harry也不討厭這種氛圍。

傑瑪•法利微笑著致辭︰「歡迎來到Slytherin交誼廳。再次恭喜你們加入Slytherin學院，我深信你們都清楚明白學院的行為宗旨，作為Slytherin的一份子，我很期待你們為學院的榮譽添磚加瓦，並且Salazar的保佑之下拓展你們的魔法能力……」

這時石門再一次被打開，在禮堂教師席上得以一見的男人正大步走進來。他一身黑色的立領巫師袍，身後的連身斗篷隨著他的步伐摩擦而發出聲響。

傑瑪•法利回頭去看她的導師，「各位，這是我們學院院長，Severus Snape，Snape教授將會在這七年任教你們的魔藥學。」

Snape面無表情站在新生面前，墨黑無光的眼眸透不出情緒，「我想你們的級長應該歡迎過你們了。我不想知道你們在家是何等的模樣，在我的學院裡，不需要毫無榮譽感的白痴，亦不需要蠢材。」他拖著慢條斯理的腔調，視線在新生間遊動，給予新生無形的壓迫感。

「請利用你們貧乏得可笑的自律遵守著千年以來前人定下的守則，我堅信你們不會想要知道犯錯的後果。」Snape頓住話語，從小蛇們表情享受他們的恐懼，他焦點落到站在最前面三人，「現在，去找你們的床，若果讓我捉到任何一個人在走廊，這個學期他將會終身難忘。」

傑瑪•法利在院長邁著步伐轉身離去後對新生們眨眨眼，「你們的寢室在盡頭的石牆後，左邊是女士的，右邊是男士的，不要走錯方向。拿出你們的魔杖，對石牆輕輕一點便會出現走廊，寢室的門上有銘牌寫著你們的名字。祝你們好夢，先生女士們。」

Pansy對Harry他們揮揮手道別就跟上級長離開，其他年級的學生也各自解散去他們的寢室。

「剛剛Snape好像瞪著我？」Harry疑惑地問身旁的好友，「可能他不滿的人其實是我。走吧，Harry。我想你可以和Draco一間寢室。」Joise拉著他向交誼廳深處直直走去，直到他們走進右邊的走廊Harry才發現問題。

「等……等等？Joise？你怎麼可以走進這邊走廊？」Harry猛然停下腳步問。Draco吃吃地笑了，越笑越停不下來，一手搭在Joise的肩上。

「Oh Merlin，我真的沒想到直到現在你還沒明白，Harry。」Draco摀住嘴巴掩蓋笑聲，其他學生都帶著異樣看著他們。

「What？？？」Harry還是一頭霧水，Joise說，「不知道你有沒有發現Draco在提及我時，基本上都不會用代名詞，而是直接用我的名字？」Joise清了清嗓子，用比平常更低沉的嗓音說話，「Harry，我是男生。」

Harry震驚了，完全不懂反應。

Draco總算平靜下來向Harry解釋，「我們的走廊雖然沒特別的措施防止另一性別的人進入，但是通常不會互相拜訪。」

「Why？……Why？」Harry不懂為什麼Joise要這樣做。

Joise只是笑了笑重新拉著他向深處走去，在深處有兩扇與別不同房門，門上雕刻著裝飾。Joise指著左邊的房門上的銘牌，「看，相當明智的決定。」

木質的銘牌上是Harry和Draco的名字。Joise轉過身推開房門，領著他們走進右邊的房間裡。

「先進來吧，我想Harry不問清楚，恐怕今晚難以入眠。」

Harry吃驚地發現，房間不像外面那般陰涼暗沉，運作中的壁爐正發出木頭燃燒，火星閃爍的聲音。

書桌邊和沿掛在床頭的燈飾照亮了整個空間，就連床舖用品都不是Slytheriin慣有的色調。

Joise左手抽出魔杖輕彈，放在角落的行李箱被打開，內裡的物件自動飄向他們應在的位置。

Joise走到床邊坐下，他比了比書桌和火爐邊的椅子。「坐吧。」

他蹺腿摸了摸下巴，想著從哪裡說才好，「我家比較特別，我出生之前家中並沒有正式的繼承人，因為我爸不肯繼承家主之位。他五十歲時我才出生，我父母是盼著是個女兒，結果來了我這個意外之喜。所以，你看我名字不是Joseph而是Josephine。」他隨意的用手掃過他穿的裙子，「他們就是這樣撫養我的。」

「...還因為你外表和聲音都有一定的欺騙性，在摩金夫人那裡我就一點也沒看出來。」Harry帶著幾分抱怨看著Joise說。

Joise笑了，「這幾天你就會明白到，為什麼我沒拒絕這種模稜兩可的方式示人了。」

「為什麼不能直接對我說？」

「因為親身體驗比說話更有說服力，Harry。你早晚得面對這個。你的身份更加需要它。」Draco回答。

「我的身份要面對什麼？」Harry不是很懂。

「你是『The boy who live』。」帶著調侃的意味，Draco喊出巫師界公認的外號，Harry一聽呻吟一聲倒在椅子裡喊道：「天啊，我不想要這個。」他側過頭又說：「所以，因為Voldermort我要面對什麼？」

Joise好笑的看他：「Slytherin學院政治，每個Slytherin的必修課。」

「學院政治？...學生和家族的立場？」Harry了悟。

「沒錯。馬上你就會明白當中到底有多重要。」Joise站起來，「但是，現在，你和Draco應該去睡覺。」

Draco敏感地明白他沒說的話，「你是要去見Snape教授？」

Joise點頭，Harry歪著腦袋：「他那時候真的是在看你？」

「他在看你，也在看我。」Joise簡潔的回答。「我確實有點事要找他。」

「好吧，晚安，Joise。」

※

「在我收到學校的來信時就想著會有這麼一刻，教授。」Joise隨意地掃視這間辦公室，他微微一笑︰「我想艾琳姑母一定沒有和你說過Prince家的事情。或者，你在Voldermort口中聽說過我們。」

Joise與沉默的Snape對視著，他揚起下頜︰「我想我應該鄭重重新自我介紹。我全名是Josephine Esther Prince，目前是Prince家的繼承人。我和你是親表兄弟，我父親是艾琳姑母的雙胞胎兄長。現在家主是爺爺——奧古斯都‧阿道夫‧普林斯。」

Snape瞇起眼眸，他的母親艾琳的確至死都沒有提及過她任何一個家人。片刻，他才道︰「你要怎麼證明？」

Joise腳上鞋跟發出的聲響在地窖中迴盪，他走到Snape的辦公桌前言簡意骸回答︰「胸針。」他稍作停頓又道︰「艾琳姑母應該有一個黑曜石胸針對吧？寶石裡用魔法刻有Prince家的紋章。就如它一般。」Joise舉起右手，手背對著Snape，映入Snape眼中是Joise的戒指。

一節指節寬闊的金色戒指托刻滿拉丁文咒語，正中是四方的祖母綠石，隱約能看見家族的紋章。

Snape遙遙回想起曾經緊抓在母親手中的胸針和彌留之際流下的淚水。看著面前的少年，他拖著腔調道︰「啊，像個懦夫一樣逃亡的家族，又厚顏無恥假裝什麼都沒有發生回到巫師族群之中？」

「懦夫？厚顏無恥？」Joise帶著被娛樂的表情提出疑問，「Voldermort是這樣告訴你的？教授？這種讓人發笑的言論出自繼承人的嘴裡，我應當讓爺爺親自來聽一下。」

「可笑？」Snape注意到他的用詞看了他一眼。「是不是讓我給你解釋的機會？Prince……先生。你來告訴我一個被放逐的人，是被承認的繼承人。」

「來龍去脈不應該由我告訴你，畢竟一部分是我出生之前的事。我來是要聲明一點。這枚『皇族之戒』是Prince家繼承人的信物，而它是你的東西。由你很小的時候開始，它便屬於你。當然，現在亦然。」說到最後Snape在他的表情看到諷刺之意。

「你不會以為我會相信你的說法吧？用這種方式。」辦公室的大門被無杖魔法打開，「出去，明天我不想聽到學生遲到的消息。」

Joise此行也並非要說服Snape，他也不意外面談到最後是這樣的結果。他順從地邁步，倏然在門口前停下，他回過頭帶著笑意：「差點忘記了，教授。我爺爺已將決策權交到我手上，我在學校的行為不受任何家族成員牽制。晚安，教授。祝你有個好夢。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章長到吐。依舊是比較多原著的畫面。  
> 以下公開一部分Joise的資料～
> 
> 姓名：Josephine Esther "Josie" Prince（約瑟芬•艾斯特•普林斯）
> 
> ∷Joseph是指上帝賜予的孩子  
> Esther是波斯語的「星」，是希伯來聖經中記載的波斯皇后之名。  
> Prince原本英語意思是王子，詞源來自拉丁文—princeps。拉丁文的意思是指「第一」，,而羅馬皇帝正式稱謂便是「第一公民」 (princeps civitatis)。
> 
> 性別：男
> 
> 生日：1980年，水瓶座
> 
> 身高︰150cm(11歲) 
> 
> 居住地：麻瓜英國的切斯特
> 
> 血統：純血
> 
> 外貌衣著：金髮灰眸，因為母親的波斯血統皮膚帶黑（偏古銅色），輪廓深䆳精緻，唇角帶痣。男裝正裝服飾多維多利亞時期風格為主調，外出時在麻瓜界會跟隨當代的時裝風尚。  
> 女裝多以Classical Lolita為主，即使是在學校穿校袍內裡也是打扮完整。
> 
> 魔杖︰銀毛椴木、獨角獸毛、十一英吋、富有彈性。
> 
> 寵物︰雕鴞(淺棕色帶黑紋)
> 
> 背景︰出生於英國的麻瓜倫敦，因當時的普林斯家在英國銷聲匿跡，在十一歲入讀霍格華茲前都是在家接受家人的教育。父母是很大年紀才懷孕，當時對繼承人出生並沒有祈望，只希望有個小女兒，出生前已經被賜予女孩的名字。出生為普林斯家族帶來驚喜，成為了家族第二順位的繼承人。因為父母太過渴望小女兒，被當作女孩一樣撫養長大，幸而生理心理都沒長歪。
> 
> Joise的性格留待大家在行文中體會，Prince家的背景先透露一點點好了。  
> 為什麼那枚戒指會叫「皇族之戒」（Royal Ring）？  
> 原因是他們是羅馬皇族後裔，當年隨著Claudius(克勞狄烏斯)征服不列顛尼亞(指當時英國)定居於當地和麻瓜共存，直到西羅馬帝國於5世紀滅亡。  
> 戒指是他們血脈的象徴，至少有一千年的歷史了喔XD


End file.
